


The monster is gone motherfuckers

by mksmith0430



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mksmith0430/pseuds/mksmith0430
Summary: From Eliot's perspective. The monster just left his body.





	The monster is gone motherfuckers

There’s no door this time. I’m just me, really me. I never felt wrong in my head, but having my body, my real body back I feel free. I’m me and I have no idea where I am, but I do know that I’m in Q’s arms and I don’t want him to let me go. But he does, and then there’s Margo then the rest. If we’re being honest I only care so much about the rest. I mean its MARGO, then it’s QUENTIN, then there’s the rest. Before I really know what’s happening we’re at someone's apartment, and Margo’s pulling me to the side.  
“I have so much shit to tell you, but I’m going to wait until tomorrow because as far as I can tell you really need to talk to Coldwater.” I missed real Margo.  
“I don’t know what you're talking about.”  
“Oh, you can’t bullshit me El. Go talk to him.” So I do. 

“How many people did he kill? Did I kill?” I say.  
“It wasn’t you. Trust me that thing, that monster wasn’t you.” Quentin says.  
“Q, please how many.”  
“I’m not quite sure. A lot.”  
“A lot, a lot?”  
“A lot, a lot. Eliot, I’m so sorry. There was nothing I could do to stop him.”  
“Oh, I don’t care that much. I didn’t see it happening. I wasn’t really there when it was happening, but you were right? You had to see what he was doing. You had to see me doing it.”  
“It didn’t matter. I was just so glad, I am so glad that you are alive. He told me you were dead. But your here.”  
“I need to tell you something.”  
“What?”  
“Okay, so as it turned out I could only fight through the monster and talk to you guys, to well you if I faced my biggest regret, my biggest fear. I had to relive so much shit to get out.”  
“Wait so you had to like relive hitting that kid with a bus?”  
“Well umm yes, but that wasn’t just it. I had to relive every bad thing that I ever did before I realized what it really was. Q it was me rejecting you.”  
“Oh so-”  
“Wait, just a second okay?” He nods his head.  
“Quentin you love so hard. Just like so much. It’s what makes you, you. I’m just scared. I don’t think that I’ve actually been in love before, not really. If I actually got you, if we were actually together I don’t think that I could handle losing you. I can handle never doing this. Never being with you in this lifetime, but I don’t think that I could handle losing you. I’m afraid to let you in because if I do there is never going back for me.” He looks at me questioning if he can talk. I nod.  
“Eliot, you remember that you died right? We were old and you fucking died. Then I thought that you were dead again. The monster told me he killed you. I know what it’s like to be here without you. To live without you and it fucking sucks. I had to look at him every single day knowing that it wasn’t really you. It just looked and sounded like you. If there is any chance that I can have you. The real you I’ll take it. I love you El.”  
“Well, shit,” I say. I don’t think that I meant to say that out loud, but this took a leap. He smiles that trademark Q smile and shakes his head. I lean into him, and suddenly we’re crashing into each other. I pull away. “I love you too.”  
“You do? You really don’t have to say it just because I said it. Like you said before. I love too hard.”  
“First of all I said so hard, not too hard, and yeah I do love you, and I think that I might have for a while.”  
“Like before we got super old and you died while?”  
“Like lowkey before you got drunk and cheated on Alice with me and Margo while.”  
“So you met me and were just like this it. This almost emo looking dude is it.”  
“God no. I met you and was like I actually don’t hate this awkward shy guy who’s finally starting to feel like he belongs somewhere. I was always very serious about the finding you and seducing you thing.”  
“Wow is the great high king Eliot a secret softie.”  
“I wouldn’t go that far, and I’m not high king anymore.”  
“You’ll always be high king to me.”  
“Oh my god, you are such a fucking loser Q. Please just stop talking and just kiss me.” And then he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments! As always constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged.


End file.
